half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Doug Rattmann
Doug Rattmann,''Portal'' ARG also known as the Ratman,Portal'' commentary is a former Aperture Science employee who was apparently forced to navigate the Aperture Science Enrichment Center as a Test Subject. During his testing period, he went slightly mad and left messages of help and warning on the walls. Although unseen for the entire games, his scribblings make him an established presence in Portal and Portal 2, but at the time of the latter, he appears to have died.Special Edition Podcast: Portal 2 - podcast on Game Informer His full name, a play on "Ratman", was given during the ''Portal'' ARG. Biography Background Doug Rattmann was an Aperture Science employee charged with the maintenance of the Aperture Image Format, an interactive graphics format created in 1985. He had access to Aperture Science's BBS, with the login "drattmann" and the password "h0nee".''Portal'' ARG When GLaDOS was activated in 200-,Aperture Science: A History on Game Informer she became self-aware, locked down the facility, and flooded the Enrichment Center with deadly neurotoxins. Rattmann survived this first attack but was captured as a Test Subject when GLaDOS seized full control of the facility. He was then apparently forced to utilize the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device through a series of Test Chambers, where he slowly lost his sanity. Because of his higher level employee status, Rattmann was able to manipulate the Test Chambers to let him into the maintenance areas, where he lived for undetermined periods of time. Apart from Chell, Rattmann may not be the only one to be trapped in the facility during the events of Portal.Portal commentary Appearances ''Portal Although unseen for the entirety of ''Portal, Rattmann is made aware to Chell through his frantic scribblings on the inner walls of several Test Chambers. These scribblings are first seen in Test Chamber 16, behind a broken wall held open by two Weighted Storage Cubes. It is here that the infamous statement "the cake is a lie" is written in red ink. The scribblings in Test Chamber 17 reveal most of what is currently known about Rattmann. His scribblings are listed here from left to right, starting at the den entrance: *"The Vital Apparatus vent will deliver, oh it will W'I'''LL. :The weighted companion cube DOES speak. :Superstition, perceiving inanimate objects as alive, and hallucinations. :I'm not hallucinating. You are. :The companion cube would never desert me. Dessert. So long... :Cake, ha ha cake. A lie. :The companion cube would never lie to me. NEVER." *"Login: cjohnson :Password: tier3" *"Trust me" *The login name and password (which are referring to Cave Johnson and his 3-tier plan) give an explanation as to how Rattmann opened up certain areas of the Test Chambers and gained access to other areas of the facility, etc. *"Where are you? I will find you." :(Separate words mixed with hearts and pictures of the companion cube) *"You said to take care of it. How can I you wouldn't let me. :I should disregard your advice. Leave me alone! :STOP WATCHING. :''Though earth and man are gone, I thought the cube would last forever. :I WAS WRONG." :(Italicized phrase is a possible reference to the Combine rule over Earth. Excluding the italicized portion, this is a pastiche of W.H. Auden's "Funeral Blues". He may also be quoting GLaDOS, saying "I should disregard YOUR advice.") *"Because I could not stop for Death, :he kindly stopped for me :The cube had food and maybe ammo :and immortality" :(Pastiche of Because I could not stop for Death by Emily Dickinson) *"Why?" (written in red 18 times with several question marks) *"Not in cruelty, :Not in wrath, :The RE'AP'ER came today; :An AN'G'''EL visited :this gray path, :And took the cube away" :(Pastiche of ''The Reaper and the Flowers by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow) :(The letters in bold seemed to be underlined to spell the first letters of 'A'perture 'P'ortal 'G'un Another "den" area is seen in Test Chamber 18, where it appears that Rattmann managed to violently break open a whole section of reinforced wall. After Chell escapes incineration at the hands of GLaDOS in Test Chamber 19, she finds more and more of Rattmann's scribblings of help and warning, with arrows and hints guiding her through the hazardous innards of the facility. Rattmann's hints stop just before GLaDOS's massive Sentry Gun ambush, but it is known that he is still roaming around the facility at the time of Chell's escape. ''Portal 2 Rattmann is said to be still alive during the ''Portal events, and to have died some time after GLaDOS's partial destruction. Additional scribblings are slated to be seen in Portal 2, indicating he survived some time after GLaDOS's partial destruction.Special Edition Podcast: Portal 2 - podcast on Game Informer Personality and skills The scribblings seen in Portal show that he is an educated man, quoting both Dickinson and Longfellow to express himself over the loss of his Weighted Companion Cube. Aside from his scribblings, Rattmann appears to have adept technical skills. Using the login name and password he managed to procure he was able to open up certain wall sections in Test Chambers, make Vital Apparatus Vents dispense more Weighted Storage Cubes, and take pictures of the Companion Cube (probably by using the cameras in the Test Chambers). He is also able to create makeshift stoves out of computer heat sinks. Behind the scenes *The username "cjohnson" and password "tier3" can be used on ApertureScience.com to gain administrator access. *When Portal 2 was officially announced on March 5, 2010,Portal 2 Announced - March 5, 2010 - on Steampowered.com several alphanumerics were underlined in the text, as part of the ''Portal'' ARG. When reorganized together, these letters gave the words "drattmann" and "h0nee", which are a second set of usernames and passwords (belonging to Doug Rattmann) for the BBS number (425) 822-5251. Upon entering them, one has access to data that will eventually give access to a program to read Aperture Image Format files.''Portal'' ARG Gallery File:Overlay scrawlings002a.png File:Testchmb a 13001.jpg|"Ratman Den" in Test Chamber 17. File:Ratman Den2.jpg|Ditto, detail of the right corner. List of appearances *''Portal'' *''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2'' References Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Category:Easter eggs Category:Allies Category:Test Subjects Category:Males